Fred/Main article
Fred is a male meerkat and the former best friend of Timon. He loves to laugh and play around, as well as pulling practical jokes. He visits Timon and Pumbaa from time to time, usually to pull a prank on them. Biography Backstory Fred was Timon's best friend back at the meerkat colony before Timon met Pumbaa. According to Timon, he and Fred were a zany pair, as Fred used to pull many practical jokes on him, such as the squirting flower, handshake buzzer, and whoopee cushion. He also used to laugh at Timon's hyena jokes. At the meerkat colony, Fred's duty was to guard the Duke Meerkat's castle, but when Timon got banished, his new job was to guard the back gate of the colony. ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "Tanzania Zany" Timon tells Pumbaa that Fred is coming to visit them in the jungle and tells he tells the warthog that he loves pulling practical jokes and that he loves hyena jokes. After Timon tells Pumbaa his latest hyena jokes, Fred shows up. He tricks Timon by making him believe that he has reformed and when he makes his friend shake his hand, Timon gets shocked by the hand buzzer. Pumbaa starts telling Fred the latest hyena jokes Timon told him. Fred, however, thinks it was Pumbaa who made up the jokes, which makes Timon angry and try to get the warthog to leave. Fred tells Timon that Pumbaa doesn't have to leave and suggests that the three do some activities together. But Fred seems to hang out more with Pumbaa than his old friend. After realizing that he made Timon feel left out, Fred suggests that his old friend sits at a tree. He then tells Pumbaa that the tree Timon is at has sleeping howler monkeys and he's about to make the warthog knock the tree so the monkeys fall on Timon. Pumbaa refuses to do the prank because that's not what friends do to each other. While Pumbaa goes to find bugs for Timon like he promised, Fred convinces Timon into pulling a humiliating practical joke on Pumbaa. While Timon is doing so, Pumbaa tells him that he wouldn't be friends with someone pulling a humiliating practical joke on him, making Timon feel guilty. Timon and Pumbaa get to a big hole filled with leaves, which is a trap. When Timon whispers something to Pumbaa, the warthog knocks the tree Fred is standing on and the meerkat falls into the hole. Pumbaa has a feeling that he and Timon have gone too far and get in the hole to see if Fred's alright. Fred uses a ladder to climb back up and laughs at Timon and Pumbaa. The duo climb up and Timon kicks Fred back into the hole and he and Pumbaa are about to go flamingo fishing. "Mombasa-In-Law" As an April Fool's prank on Timon and Pumbaa, Fred impersonates Timon's mother. He sends Timon a fake telegram saying that his mother is coming for a visit. After Timon reads the telegram, he builds a new house, purchases a briefcase that looks like he has a good job, and makes Pumbaa pretend to be his wife, since his mother expects him to become a "responsible contributing member of the meerkat society". When Ma arrives, Timon shows her everything and tries to make her leave, but she returns and sits on the couch. After Timon shows his mother everything "his wife" can do, Ma doesn't think "Patty's" good enough for Timon to live with, so she decides to move in. She then tells Timon that she will not leave unless she meets a rich old movie star. Timon makes Pumbaa pretend to be a rich old movie star who has romantic feelings for Ma and asks her to marry him. But Ma first wants to meet "Patty's" entire family and then she'll never bother Timon again. So Timon makes Pumbaa disguise as Patty's entire family. When Pumbaa becomes tired, he tells Ma that he's actually Timon's friend. After Ma makes Timon tell her the truth, she reveals that she is actually Fred and that it's April Fool's Day. So Timon and Pumbaa put Fred in a rocket and send him to the moon. "Once Upon a Timon" Rafiki tells Zazu the story of how Timon became an outcast from his meerkat colony, of which Fred was in charge of guarding the castle. When the Duke Meerkat leaves the colony for the day, Fred sneaks away to get a snack from a grocery, which is an apple with a worm inside of it. He then goes to Timon, who is guarding the back gate, to tell him that since the Duke is out of the colony, it's now his chance to go on a date with Princess Tatiana, a female meerkat whom Timon has a massive crush on. Timon tells him that it's not possible since he has to guard the back gate and that he can get banished for leaving his post. But Fred tells him that he won't get banished if he doesn't get caught. After what Fred told him, Timon uses a mop as a dummy to guard his post. After Timon leaves the back gate unattended, a cobra shows up and invades the colony. When it approaches the castle, a napping Fred assumes that it's just another visitor until he looks up and sees the cobra, making him scream in terror. After the cobra kidnaps Tatiana, Fred shows all the other meerkats (not including Timon) the princess' tiara covered in red paint resembling blood, making everyone think she's dead. Everyone sees that Timon left his post and they go to Timon's house. After Timon gets away from the guards, he runs into the Duke, who banishes him from the colony. As Timon leaves, he sees Fred guarding the back gate, indicating that he had been demoted for failing to protect the castle. He gives Timon a sympathetic look before assuming a guarding stance. "Mind Over Matterhorn" Fred impersonates a Billy Goat guard in this episode. When Timon and Pumbaa get to a Matterhorn while on their way to Paris, France, they run into the "goat," who asks them for papers. Timon and Pumbaa, however, don't have the right papers to pass him, so they try various ways to pass the Billy Goat, all which end in failure. Timon then gets an idea and he convinces the Billy Goat that a dollar can be a right paper. When Billy Goat is about to let them through, he makes the duo do a dance of "cha-cha-cha." While Timon and Pumbaa do so, they realize they got tricked and see that the goat is Fred in disguise. After Fred tells Timon and Pumbaa that they're on TV, Timon and Pumbaa reveal that they're actually a couple of goats in disguise and they use Fred as a volleyball. Personality and traits Fred is a natural born joker. He loves to laugh and play around, as well as pulling practical jokes. He often uses Timon and Pumbaa as his victims, but they don't find his jokes and pranks quite as funny. There is one occasion, however, where Fred makes Timon lie down on a tree with sleeping howler monkeys on it and tries to make Pumbaa knock the tree so that the monkeys would fall on Timon. This proves that some of his practical jokes can go a bit too far. Much like Timon, Fred also has a laidback personality and doesn't seem to take work too seriously, as shown when he leaves his guard post to get a snack when the Duke leaves the colony for the day, as well as napping on his job, which makes him unaware of the cobra's invasion until he encounters the predator. He is also shown to be encouraging and caring for Timon's feelings, as shown when he finds the Duke going away for the day Timon's chance to speak with Tatiana, knowing that he has a massive crush on her. Voice actors *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' - (1995-1998) - (TV series) - S. Scott Bullock Trivia * In The Lion King 1½, there is a meerkat who appears to be similar to Fred in both appearance (minus the red nose and buck teeth) and personality. He is seen popping up and saying "Dig!" at the end of the song "Digga Tunnah". Gallery TZ Pumbaa & Fred.png Tz24.png Mil7.png Ouat6.png Ouat11.png MOM Timon Pumbaa & Fred.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles